Shadow Hunted
by ninjagal2000
Summary: My life wasn't complicated at all until I agreed to go to the Pandemonium Club with Simon Lewis. After that I managed to meet Downworlders and Shadowhunters and demigods, discover how to use my demigod power, and nearly ended the world. So listen closely Nico, 'cause it is quite a story.


**Alrighty guys if you haven't read City of Heavenly Fire then don't read this story! TAKES PLACE DURING COHF AND CONTAINS SPOILERS OF EPIC PROPORTIONS SO FINISH THE BOOK AND READ THIS LATER Cool thx guys now uh this will be long so if you don't want to read the whole thing... Too bad. Read it anyway. T because it gets violent and intense and because well, face it, it's a Mortal Instruments fanfic those books are definitely T.**

**Shadow Hunted**

_My life wasn't complicated at all until I agreed to go to the Pandemonium Club with Simon Lewis. After that I managed to meet Downworlders and Shadowhunters and demigods, discover how to use my demigod power, and nearly ended the world. So listen closely Nico, 'cause it is quite a story._

"I don't know why people stopped fearing my mother. I mean, if you met her, you'd understand why people used to be scared of the night. She is _creepy_. I've met her three times in my sixteen years of existence and I can't forget how scary she can be.

"Now, if you don't know her, I can understand not being scared of the dark. If you don't know her, it's just the dark. But if you _do _know her, well, I feel sorry for you. My mom can be a little... _severe_, to say the least.

"But I'm not here to rant about how crazy of a mother I have. It's not like I see her much. What I'm here to tell you about is how I nearly ended the world-and you were by my side for parts of it. You just don't remember any of it; no one does. And it all started at a club."

**...**

I was walking around, bored as usual. I didn't want to go back home to my dad, because he'd tell me to go to my room and do my homework. Besides, summer was coming up and he told me he would be sending me to a summer camp soon. ["At this point I didn't know I was a demigod, of course. Now back to the story."] Even if I didn't have any friends where I was except this nerdy guy I met at the Pandemonium Club, it was one more friend than I'd have at summer camp.

So, I was walking around when my phone buzzed. Looking at it, I saw it was a text from Simon, said nerdy friend, thankfully not from my dad.

_Wanna meet at Pandemonium?_

I typed a fast reply.

_Sure_.

Okay, for anyone who doesn't already know this from experience, do _not_, under any circumstances, agree to go to a club with a guy you barely know. Now, it probably won't have the same consequences as my sure-I'll-go-to-the-club-with-you-almost-complete-stranger experience, but it will probably go badly.

When I got to the club entrance, Simon was outside waiting for me. He smiled and said something to the bouncer. He let me pass and I walked into the pounding music with Simon.

Call me whatever you want ["Insult me and I will kill you"], but the first thing I noticed was a guy. He was obviously used to the party scene. His hair was electric blue, and his contacts made his eyes purple. He was talking to a girl next to him, but his eyes were glancing around the room. When he noticed my staring, he smiled.

I felt my face heat up, which would of course be really noticeable against my pale skin. I had pulled my dark hair into a ponytail while I was walking around, and I pulled it out quickly to hide my tomato-red face. Simon glanced towards me and the guy I was looking at and glared. Noticing Simon, the guy sighed and shrugged his shoulders at me. I looked over at Simon.

"Would you be too terribly disappointed if I left you for the guy you were just glaring at?"

"A little."

I sighed. Simon was my only friend, and I probably wouldn't be very successful with other the guy anyway.

"Heaven forbid should I make you terribly disappointed," I said, smiling at him.

He sighed with relief.

_It's just a guy, _I thought to myself. _Why are you so worried about my hanging out with him?_

I didn't ask it out loud, of course. He wouldn't have told me the truth even if I had asked, and if he said the truth I wouldn't have believed him.

As it turned out, we didn't do much, but it was better than walking alone. We stood near the back next to the supply closet most couples used, making fun of some of the dancers.

"I think that one is worse than you," I said, pointing to someone who was jumping up and down, out of time with the music.

"Well, he's not as bad as _him_," Simon said, staring at a different person who appeared to be having spasm attacks.

I was about to look for someone worse than that when Simon's phone rang. Looking down at it, he said, "Give me a second, I need to get this."

He answered the phone and walked off. I stood alone in the back next to Couple's Closet when someone came up to me. I looked up and saw it was the guy with the blue hair and purple eyes.

"Hi," he said, smiling.

I must've looked surprised or dazed or otherwise idiotic, because he laughed and said, "I'm Eric."

"Elvira," I said, feeling tongue-tied. ["Looking back on this, I just thought of a dirty comment involving me, him, and tongue-tied. Sorry. Moving on."]

"That's an unusual name," he said. Taking a step closer to me, he added, "I like it."

I blushed and he took my hand. He opened the supply closet door and pulled me in after him. Dumbstruck, I was too surprised to resist.

_Wow, he's probably done this a lot. _I thought.

He locked the door and turned off the light. My eyes adjusted immediately to the dark.

I suddenly felt very uneasy. ["Since you've probably already formed an opinion about me I feel I should correct you by saying"] I'd never done anything like this before, nor had I ever planned to.

I was about to tell Eric that I should go, but I was suddenly pushed up against a wall roughly, a hand clamped over my mouth. I looked up at Eric. He was smiling, but it wasn't reassuring or flirty. He looked scary ["almost as scary as my mom,"] and the fact he had fangs wasn't helping.

_Wait, what the Hell he has fangs _was the first thought that came into my head.

He spoke, his words a little unclear through the fangs. "This will only hurt for a little."

He came a little closer to my neck. My hand closed around something and I slammed it into his head as hard as I could. It snapped in half, and I noticed it was an old wooden broom. Eric fell, and I took the opportunity to run for the door.

His hand closed around my ankle before I got even close. He pulled me to the ground forcefully. Standing, he pulled me up after him.

"Don't move and don't scream," he said, looking me dead in the eye.

_Yeah, like I'm just going to stand still because you asked me to as you _attack_ me_, I thought, but I kept my mouth shut against my will.

"I wasn't going to kill you, but you hit me in the head with a broom." He paused. "Well, I actually was going to kill you, but you still hit me with a broom." He glared at me like a parent scolding a child. "You should learn to be more respectful."

"If you think that was bad, you'll hate this," I said, and used all my effort to slam my knee into his groin. Again he fell, but this time I didn't make a move to the door. I felt like I couldn't move, like it was amazing I'd managed to move my knee at all.

"Why can't I move?" I asked, hearing the panic in my own voice.

"You shouldn't have been able to knee me. At least it's working well enough that you can't run," he said from the ground.

I tried to move, but I just shuddered. Sensing he had won, he took his time standing up.

"No point fighting it; you can't." I tried to move again, but this time I couldn't even manage a twitch.

Looking me in the eyes he said, "Tilt your head back."

Obediently, I tilted my head, exposing my neck.

"Like I said, it'll only hurt for a second," he said again. "Then nothing will hurt again."

["I'd love to say I was brave in the face of death but let me just say I was terrified. You be some mortal/mundane/other word that starts with m that means non-magical and not be scared of a supernatural about to kill you!"] I still couldn't move, but I could talk.

"Let me go," I said, as loud as I could, which honestly wasn't that loud. "Please," I begged, lowering my voice even though it was quiet in the first place.

"Shut up," he told me, looking into my eyes again.

My mouth clamped shut, my head still tilted back slightly.

He seemed completely relaxed. His fangs were gone. "You fight more than other mundanes," he said calmly, making it obvious he was going to take his time.

I tried to ask what a mundane was, but I couldn't speak.

He laughed at my predicament ["Which he put me in, might I add! Well, if you were paying attention at all you'd know that. Never mind, back on subject."] and said, "There isn't much a point in telling you about mundanes, or the Shadowhunters. I thought you knew about vampires, since you were hanging out with the Daywalker. Simon Lewis, I think is his name? Oh right, you still can't talk. Blink once for yes and twice for no."

I didn't blink at all.

"I almost thought you were his subjugate, but then I figured you were his girlfriend, but you're just his friend I guess." He leaned in a little closer. "I may not be able to hurt him, but I can hurt you. I saw you with him and decided to kill you, then and there. It would have to look like a vampire so he'd know, and it would probably get the clan into trouble, but just about anyone would agree with me: worth it."

I still couldn't move. My neck was still exposed, and I felt my heart racing.

"Now I guess I need to kill you before he comes back."

He took a step toward me, bringing his fangs out again. Suddenly, the door banged open. Eric grabbed my arm and spun me around, pulling my back against him. "Not one more step, any of you."

I was staring at three total strangers and Simon. I tried to shout for him to run, that Eric was a monster, but I couldn't get the words out.

"Let her go, vampire," the blond stranger said.

"That wouldn't be too smart, now would it?" Eric said, pulling me tighter against him. He whispered into my ear, which would've made me squirm if I could move at all. "You can move and talk again if you want."

Immediately, I struggled to get away from him, but it was as if I was still standing still. He barely seemed to notice my struggle. In fact, it made him laugh.

"Wanted some friends who weren't Downworlders or Shadowhunters, Lewis?" he sneered. I had stopped struggling, since it was just wasting energy. "Or did you just want a blood bank? Maybe you wanted to see what it was like to have a subjugate. They're pretty fun, I hear."

Simon looked pissed. "You heard Jace. Let her go _now_."

Eric just laughed again. "Why? You want her for yourself? She smells much better than other mundanes. I wonder..."

I felt his breath against my neck, and I flinched away. His fangs scraped my skin, making a little blood trickle out. He swiped his finger at it and licked my blood off.

"Yeah, it does taste as good as it smells. Try it, Simon."

One of the girls pulled off her wrapped bracelet. Taking off a bracelet sounded like a girly thing to do, but she looked pretty intimidating. "Stop it. Release her now, and we may let you go."

Eric chuckled without humor. "Doubt that."

"You haven't broken the Accords," Bracelet Girl pointed out.

"Not yet I haven't." To prove his point, he bit my neck.

For a second I was too petrified to move. Then I realized that having a pair of sharp fangs in my neck _hurts_, so I tried to get away. It had the same result as earlier, which was basically nothing if not a tighter grip from Eric.

But suddenly it stopped hurting. It felt kind of... not nice, per say, but calming. Serene. Like I was totally fine and safe. I relaxed into Eric's arms. _This isn't so bad_ I thought to myself. _Why was I so scared? _I tried to think about it, but I couldn't really think straight. I tried to smile at Simon, to tell him I was fine, but I noticed I couldn't really see straight either.

I didn't really like not seeing properly. I could always see in the dark, and the sun was just as easy, so having everything fuzzy and titled wasn't fun.

"Do something!" I heard Simon say to the blond guy, whom Simon had called Jace.

"Like what? I don't have a clear shot at him, I could hit your girlfriend."

"She's not my girlfriend!" Simon shouted. ["I just realized: I was over there, he _knew _I was being killed, and he was saying I wasn't his girlfriend. Wow. Great priorities there, Simon."]

Eric bit me a little harder, and it sent a pain rushing into my head. Dark fog drifted around the edges of my vision, slowly blocking everything out. This time, the pain didn't subside. It grew harsher until what blood I had left was pounding through my skull.

"Stop," I muttered to Eric, trying to pull away. He either didn't hear me or simply ignored me, because he didn't slow down. "Stop," I repeated, a little louder, struggling a bit more.

"Be quiet," he said, pausing.

"No, _stop_!" I nearly shouted. Suddenly, he rocketed back from me like he'd been electrocuted. He started coughing up something a dark red color. ["I didn't exactly process it was my blood. I was too busy suffering from blood loss. A little ironic, if I do say so myself."]

I lost my balance without him holding me up, and I tumbled to the ground.

The three strangers all rushed forward, but Simon hung back, far away from me. He looked sick to his stomach and couldn't even look in my direction.

One of the girls, a redhead, ["She looked a lot like Rachel. Red hair, green eyes. Anyways."] kneeled next to me. She was saying something and she looked really concerned, but I couldn't hear her. I saw a blur of blue hair behind her and shouted "Look out!" and pushed her out of the way.

Eric's hand closed around my neck and he leaned in close to me.

"This willhurt for more than a bit," he growled. My hand closed around the broom I had broken when I smashed it against his head. Gripping it, I drove it into his back before he could do whatever was going to hurt for more than a bit.

His eyes widened for a split second, then he collapsed into dust.

My breath was fast as the redhead stared at me, amazed. Jace looked impressed. The other girl wore a mixture of the two.

I assumed the impressed expression faded when I fell into unconsciousness.

**...**

"Okay," Nico says. "Then what?"

I look over at him. "I'll tell you the rest later."

"What? Later? I can't just pop up here every day, you know!"

"Yeah you can! And if you want to hear the rest of the story I'll tell you later."

He glares and stands up. "Fine, I'll be here tomorrow. You better tell me the rest of it then."

"No promises," I call after him. "I have nothing better to do with my time than spend it telling you a story. Which is probably a good thing, because it is quite a story."

**Alright! What do you guys think of chapter one? **

**I know it's a little confusing right now, I'm sorry. Basically, between the page breaks, if it's in past tense it's Elvira telling the story to Nico, and her comments in the [ ]. If it is in present tense, it is no longer story telling, but their conversation. Hope that clears things up.**

**This is my first TMI fanfic, so I'm sorry if it sucks. I should warn you, it is will be REALLY REALLY LONG so if you don't want to read a ridiculously long story then you may not want to read this one... I pinky promise to update regularly, at least once a week, more depending on how much I get written.**

**-Ninja**


End file.
